The present invention is in the field of spectrometers and spectrum analysis. In particular, it relates to apparatus for holding and positioning samples for spectrum analysis.
Spectrometers and their use in analyzing the chemical composition of unknown substances are known. In spectrum analysis, a beam of light is passed through a substance, the spectrum of the light transmitted through the substance indicating the composition of the substance. In addition to a transmission spectrum, the spectrum of light reflected off the substance can also be used to determine the substance's composition.
Although hardware exists which enables the user of a spectrometer to obtain either a reflectance or transmission spectrum, no known apparatus permits the simultaneous or near simultaneous acquisition of both types of spectra. As each spectrum offers important information about the composition being tested, obtaining as many possible spectra using as many different modes of spectrum generation as possible in as little time as possible has important benefits to the tester.